The Princess, The Pirate, and a Legend
by SuperNova co
Summary: The great kingdom of Arendelle ,loved and protected by Queen Elsa, has reached a period of peace and rebirth. Of course all of that comes crashing down when Princess Anna is kidnapped, an ancient tale becomes reality, and an unlikely friendship is forged. Avast! Put on your sea legs and get ready for a ride! (rating pending)
1. We did WHAT!

Okay guys this is a new story I made just on a whim. Great ideas come at all times so I decided to go with it. Anyway enjoy

(There is a ton of misspelled words. Pirates don't speak proper.) ;]

* * *

The sun rises and smiles over the land of Arendelle and just like clockwork they get at it. They work to the melody of the breeze that cools the slightest sign of sweat. It relaxes the tensest of the workers. It gives breath to the child gasping from a long game of tag. There have been stories told, tales made, about a queen that has tamed the elements of winter. The rage of the blizzards in her grasp. Yet, she doesn't hunger for power like most. It triggers a thought in most ones, and then others are saying she shouldn't be queen at all! They say "With that power we should have over this whole continent!"

In reality the queen seems to have no interest with such things. Apparently she doesn't like to get her hands dirty, and she doesn't have to! She is a queen and she doesn't have to take orders from anyone. She makes the orders, but yet she is also weighed down with the stress. The Princess, however, is free to do whatever and whenever with no limits. Everyone wants to be a royal, and that's why pirates hate them. They take all of what they have for granted when pirates literally kill for a piece of what they have.

I wonder what it is like to have people ready to come at your beck and call. To want to be you. To have people want to be you. For people to not want to arrest you as soon as you step off a ship. As a pirate I have always pondered these questions.

Unlike most pirates I have a lot of free time. I may act like a mean pirate lass, but that is a cover up of the sorry excuse for a pirate I am. Captain Storme doesn't see me as an asset because I have no idea how to use a sword, and I don't want to use one. He says you can't be a true pirate until you kill a man. If you haven't found out I am not a killer, so I prefer to clean the ship. Also since no one else wants to I have claimed the job as mine. If not I would have walked the plank years ago.

So I have freedom to do whatever as long as I clean and cook. I can do whatever I want! But not today.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up before Storm throws ya in th' brig!"

I groan. Why can't I sleep again? Oh right, we plan on pillaging that kingdom at sun set. But can't I sleep a bit longer? The deck doesn't mop itself.

"Up 'n at 'em!"

Kill me now. I groggily rise and send glares to the crew mate who woke me. He just shrugs and says," better me then th' cap'n."

Well he has a point the captain would've had me keelhauled f ' sure.

I sit up and see every one moving around getting ready to plunder. I check myself in a broken piece of glass. My hazelnut-brown hair looks messy, I have dark circles under my eyes, and my cheeks are flushed. My black ruffled skirt is torn at the bottom and my dark blue blouse is baggy. I look fine according to pirate dress.

I walk up the stairs to the deck where all the hands are and everyone is going crazy. A few who wheren't that busy wave and said, "Ahoy! Blue Sky can't wait till lunch!" And "Blow me down! Ye where sleepin' so long I thought ye went ta Davy Jone's locker!" Captain Storm is screeching orders at random workers. It is nothing new actually. I just have to stay out of his way.

Jim is in the crow's nest keeping a firm watch on the horizon. He has obviously been threatened. Jim always falls asleep up there. Today he is like a sharpened sword!

I make my way over to the kitchen where Whiskers is boiling a pot full of… Actually I have no idea what that is!

"Whiskers, what IS that!?"

"Rat stew!" he says. I think I'm gonna be sick! "We need some way to get rid of those seaweed suckin' critters 'n th' bilge!" He adds a hardy laugh after that while I just fake smile.

That is just gross." I think I will skip out on supper tonight- again. I'll make for me own."

"Whatever sails yer ship, Blue Sky. Not all of us can cook as good as ye."

"You are a good cook. Its just that this be an awefull idea."

I start getting some fresh vegetables, sausages and potatoes.

"I'll tell you what", I say," We eat what I make tonight and we eat yours tomorrow for breakfast."

"Yer never up fer breakfast."

"Exactly."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We get dinner made and by then it was night. I tell Whiskers I'm going to tell the Storm. When he nods that was my cue. I head up to the deck, but was shocked to find what I saw. Turns out I forgot that we were supposed to be in Arendelle by noon. Turns out more than half the crew left and Storm is talking to three guards in green uniforms. By the looks of it they are on to us. I bolt to my quarters to get my blue and black handled cutlass that has never been used.

You can't blame a gal for wantin' to be safe right?

I also grab my dark blue bandanna and tie it across my fourhead. When I get back to the deck there is a full blown sword fight going on. I have no idea what to do I look from mob to mob and decide to run down the gangplank and off the boat. Fear has gripped my soul and I know pirates are not supposed to be scared landlubbers. But I don't even know how to use a sword!

Wait, but they don't know that!

"Hey, Pirate!" Says a guard.

Time to put on my best mask ever." Who? Me! Catch me if ye can seaweed sucker!"

Before I die I run deeper into the kingdom. It may seem like another bad idea, but I have a plan. I do a zig-zag maneuver and basically lead him in circles. Then I disappear behind a huge stack of wine barrels. The guard, badly out of breath, finally comes and looks around for any sign of me. My bandanna is hanging from a drying cord. He chuckles.

"I know you're here! Show yourself so we can handle this like adults!" Next thing he knows a stampede of barrels are heading towards him. He screams like a 3 year old girl and the barrels make him one with the walkway.

"In your face! Pirates are more childish than you think!." I yell. Which got more attention. From the guards and from onlookers awakened from their sleep."Oops."

Then I break into a sprint. While I'm sprinting I see Jim and Tanner run beside me. At first I thought they were guards and I unsheathed my sword.

"Whoa!" Jim says.

"Hey! We both know ye haven't got 'th slightest about how to use a cutlass!" Tanner yells.

"Okay I know, but better safe than sorry." I say.

Jim replies," Yeah we agree. So you hold this."

He gave me an old sack that was about the size of a ring pillow. Before I can ask what was in there an arrow whizzed past our heads. After that we all split up. I tricked more gaurds. I continued straight and blow me down! There was the Funnel; our ship! I sped up my pace and paid no mind that it began to snow. I can't believe I'm going to make it!

Just when I thought I was free something hopped in front of me. I skidded to a stop immediately. Then what I saw frightened me to the core.

"Where is my SISTER!" The woman growled.

"I uh-uh..."

"I asked you a question!"

The winds picked up around her and the sky began to dump sleet from its insides. Oh no I know exactly whom I've ran into.

I could only stand there petrified. Then when she fell down Iit greatly confused me. She didn't get up either. Is she dead? What happened? Then I saw Storm behind where she lies.

"Are ye waiting for? For her to get up!? Get yer keizer on board!" Storm said.

That was all I needed to get the heck out of there. But I still had one question.

"What did you do to her, captain?" I asked.

"Easy, the old stone on the back of the noggin trick. Works everytime if ye don't miss."

We head up the gangplank and onto the Funnel.

Storm asks if everyone is on board, and Tanner says yes. So everyone begins to take their places to get the ship moving. I see more guards and random people dash toward us. So I run and kick the gangplank off the ship. It tips backwards and I see that all the crew mates are looking.

"Timbeeeeeeeerrrrrr!" I yell so everyone can hear. The guards head my warning, but this one guy with blonde hair gets smashed by it. I don't try to suppress my laughter. While I did that the anchor had been weighed, the sailed hoisted, and we were moving.

I feel good. I feel like a real pirate for once in my life. I put my sword back in it's sheath and strut over to the captain.

"Okay mates," He says," Whatcha got fer me?"

The members who stole something place their spoils in a pile. I almost forgot I had something.

"Oh! Here captain!" I say.

"What is it?" He says shocked I actually got something.

"I actually...never-" By then he actually opened it and was gapping.

"Shiver me timbers! The lass made it off with the Queen's crown!" Storm says proudly.

All my crew mates praised me highly saying,"What a rogue!" "Knew there was some pirate in ye!" "Swoggle me eyes!"

I couldn't believe it myself. So much for not getting my hands dirty.

"But-but I-" Storm places a hand on my shoulder.

"If ye keep it up I might move ye ta lookout. That bilge rat keeps himself three sheets to the wind!"

Jim blushes and everyone laughs.

"Aye captain." I mumble.

He walks over to Roger and Eye-patch and tells them to put the prisoner in holding. I am curious to find out what prisoner. I walk over to the sorry sucker that got caught by us and was very shocked to find it is a girl about my age with red hair, freckles, and a really nice purple dress on. Teal eyes stare at me in fear. Her hands and neck are bound and she is being pulled around like a dog. They went straight to the cells downstairs.

Now, I just have to ask who was she? She didn't look like some poor soul. Tanner was by me so I chose to ask him.

"Hey, Tan, who was she?"

"Oh her that's are prisoner, the princess of Arendelle! Ha Ha!" He says with pride.

My world went black. We have never done this before. I know the pirate code says we must hate all Royals, but no one said anything about this! I can only come up with one reply.

"We. Kidnapped.A princess!" I say slowly.

* * *

So what do you all think! I know I am going to have to write the meanings to all the pirate words for all you modern lads. See ya till the next chapter!


	2. Book of the Gem

Okay guys this is another chapter. At the bottom of the chapter there is a list of the pirate sayings I use so you guys can know what I'm talking about. You know, pirate talk can be confusing. Anyway don't be afraid to comment, fave, or follow!

* * *

All I see is darkness. Where am I? Am I on the deck at night? Am I dead? Then it all comes back to me in a flash. Arendell, the guards, Captain Storm actually commended me on something, and my run in with the queen of ice. I still here her icey voice ring through my head.

"Where is my sister?!" "Where is my sister!?"

"Her sister? Her sister! The Princess!"

I sat up to find that I was in my quarters. What confused me more was that my head was sore and throbbing. I reach for my head and feel something cottony. I rip it off to find that it was my blue jolly Roger bandana. Well, last night was not a dream.

I immediately blast out of my door and head up the stairs to the deck. I am a little surprised to see that everyone seems to be celebrating.

"What in the-"

Whiskers comes up behind me and pats me in the back so hard I almost fall on the deck!

"Ow." I grumble.

"Well, if it isn't 'th pirate of the hour!"He yells.

"The what?"

"Don't tell me after ye fainted ye forgot everythin'?"

"I fainted?!"

"Aye, Tanner told me. He dropped ye off at ye quarters."

He looks soooo amused. Doesn't it bother him that we kidnapped someone that is- I don't know- a princess!

"Why aren't you bothered? Why aren't you bothered!? Do you know if the ice queen comes back for us we are all taking a trip to Davy Jones' locker!"

"Ye should relax. We're faarrr aware from Arendelle. The Funnel be th' fastest ship on the Northern seas!"

"Yeah cause we have a ton of prisoners rowing for us."

"What is with ye lately? Ye have been acti'n strange. I know a time when ye didn't care about anything, but now-"

"I'm sorry- we have never done anything this big. We have never stolen a princess. That is a really big deal."

"Aye, but we need her."

"Need her? For what?"

"I overheard cap'n takin' about the star; the gem of legend. It was in Arendelle's library, so we went to Aendelle to snatch it!"

"What? That doesn't explain why we need the princess and the queens crown."

"Ye see? The book of the gem is like a cook book. It said we ain't gonna find th' star unless we have the icon of the queen and winter's younger sister… something like that."

Hmm so the captain is planning something big this time, and he needs the princess to do it. I should have known that Storm wouldn't kidnap someone of worth for fun. We are wanted for so much stuff already this is like suicide! The life of a pirate-YAY.

"Whiskers, what value does this gem have? There must be big money on that thing."

"Ha! He doesn't want it for the doubloons. He wants it for its power!"

"It's power?"

"Aye, no one is sure what it does, but with it we will be unstoppable." He says darkly.

What Whiskers said really had my head spinning. Is there really a gem that has extraordinary powers? If so what makes us thing that a bunch of scallywags like us are worthy of it. We had that talk hours ago and now the crew is asleep. I am all but tired thanks to my two-day coma I put myself in. I just sit in my bed thinking about these events over and over again. The more I think about it the more my mind brings to the book, the gem, the princess. Why am I thinking about the princess?

I am sure she is doing fine. Okay maybe not, and if I don't check on her she may not be well enough to help us get the gem. Okay I am just going to peek. I hope they didn't put her in the empty cell where I practice my sword fighting.

I stand up from my bed and untie my bandanna from my head and hang it on a hook. I take a look at my unused cutlass and sigh.

Out I go! My room is beside where all the other men sleep in hammocks on the first floor below deck. Everyone was snoring.

I sneak up the stairs to the deck immediately feel a cool breeze blow my hair back. The hushed waves beat against the ship causing it to rock. I feel at ease. The sea is where I belong. If only I can enjoy it. Then I heard a noise. A big thump. I turn, but there is no one on deck. I see the captain's door open and I decide to see if he's alright. I run up the stairs to the captain's quarters and look in the door.

"Captain? Are you all…right?"

I see Captain Storm passed out on the wooden floor with a bottle of rum beside him. Along his room are other bottles scattered.

I clap my hand over my mouth. Ha! He's drunk! I think he had a little celebration party with himself!

I fight myself from laughing until my eyes spot something. It was a dark blue and light blue book. Its cover is glittery and its pages are shiny silver. Its title is "The Star" by Jack Sparrow.

I know I shouldn't do this, but I just have to peek. I open the book past the glossary and past the author's notes to find "Chapter one history of the Star". This is just like any other book. I fail to see how the captain sees it as a treasure map. I decide to explore a bit further and read the first paragraph.

It reads," The star is a magical gem that fell from outer space billions of years ago. It is said to give unusual power to its users and friends. It is said that the crystal turned three ordinary animals into its guardians to protect it. It the star is manipulated by one it doesn't favor it will turn from its glowing blue to grey and will begin to destroy everything in its path. If one is to befriend the star they will have to have a heart pure of gold."

"Hey!"

I tore my eyes from the page to see Storm looking straight at me.

"I-uh umm –uhh"

"Get back to work scrubbing the butterflies out of the rainbow!"

"I am so sorry- wait, what?"

"Ye heard me! Get those butterflies outta hear! While your at it find the end of me fork!"

Uhh okay I forgot he had a bit much to drink." Sure Captain."

I bolt out of his room and head down to the deck again. The metal buckles on my knee length leather boots click as I run down the stairs. When I get to safety I take some deep breaths. Remind me not to do that again! The only time I can have the book is if the captain is gone.

I head to the kitchen and prepare a thick mushroom stew with two bread rolls. And head down to the prison cells. Let's see the princess would be in the cell away from all the other prisoners. Its wishful thinking.

I look around the cell seeing creepy prisoners forced to work for the rest of their life because of us. They are sleeping, but it is a miserable sleep. I feel a strange feeling inside, but I shake it off. I continue looking for the princess and then I see the cell I practice in. It is blocked off with a door and has two stools on each side of the door. It looks like the ones who were guarding went to bed. I walk to it and open the door. It opens quietly and there I see her the red head who had her neck in a rope. Her eyes are puffy and she sleeps with her hands tied behind her back. That terrible feeling rises in me again and I wonder what I am going to do. I am not even sure why I am down here. Now I begin to interrogate myself. Why am I down here?! It's not like I know her, or friends. Do I know how much trouble I could get into if someone saw me?

That thought instilled a new fear that spoke to me. I decided to go back and to not do whatever stupid thing I was going to do at first. I begin to step back and head for the door. When I am almost to the door I step on a creaky plank which, ironically, wakes up the lightly sleeping princess.

Her eyes snap open and I suddenly have a strange feeling I'm being watched. Please, god, no! I turn slowly to the very much awake, scared to death princess who is now sitting up and glaring a hole through me.

"Uhh, hi." I saw awkwardly. I knew I should've rehearsed this!

"Cut the crap already!" Well…that was unexpected. "I have already been through that "play it nice trick" it almost left me a statue frozen on a fjord!"

I have never been at a loss of words before, but today is a first. First day I talked to a prisoner, first day I snuck into captain's quarters, first I have awakened late like this. I hate to say this, but I like it.

"I brought you food." I say as straight forward as possible. I slide the plate under the bars of the cell so it is accessible to her.

"I bet you poisoned it."

"NO, I didn't just eat."

"Ooh, a temper."

"I don't have a temper. Just eat."

"How do I know that you didn't poison it?"

"I find that insulting. I am the best cook on this boat and no one who eats my food gets poisoned."

"I guess you're not the one who made these then."

She nodded to the three bowls of yuck on the floor. They look untouched and I wouldn't blame her. They look like someone put mold in a pot and added water!

"That's just sick." I say pinching my nose.

"Why do you care? Because of you I had been taken from my home, my sister is hurt and I'm not there to comfort her. I may never see her or my boyfriend ever again." She began to tear up at again. When she finished a few tears streaked down her face. For once I felt like a complete trashcan. I decided to leave her and the mushroom stew alone for the rest of the night.

"I-I-" I turned and walked out. I could not take it anymore. That feeling overcame me like a dark shadow. The next I know is back in my cabin. Heavily breathing against the door. My heart rate decreases after my bolt from the cells. I just lay on my bed and think about everything that transpired today and I get a head ache. The princess is a stubborn one too, and I can't believe he would something so discussing to eat. We need her alive right? What is it about that space crystal everyone is going crazy about? Why do I care so much?

That night I only managed to answer one question I had that night. The dark feeling I get around the princess-is called guilt.

* * *

This is the pirate dictionary. It is the part where I take some time to help you guys understand the story better. Also don't be afraid to ask questions. You can PM me or put a comment in.

Pirate dictionary ACTIVATE!

(Computer voice)

Aye=yes

Three sheets to the wind=very drunk

Bilge rats=rats that are located in the bilge of the ship

Vessel=ship

Davy Jones' locker= the grave

In holding= in captivity/ ship's prison

(mission complete powering down)

Let me know if I missed any. If I did they will be on the pirate dictionary of the next chapter.

SuperNova out!


	3. Can you feel the guilt tonight?

Hi you all! New chapter. I decided that after I post two chapters I will take a break. One will do, nothing too long. Also this chapter is shorter than the others because its about Anna and BlueSky only. On the bright side enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I spent most of my day in my quarters, not wanting to be around my crew mates. Their bragging is beginning to get on my last nerves. Every time they talk about how they made off with the princess casts me in a dark shadow. It has been four days since I ran into the princes and, honestly, I hadn't had the guts to go back. I feel to guilty. The more I think the more I go into depression. I have seen the pirates do many things, but never has it bothered me so badly. What could have triggered this moment of weakness? That's it I have to see her again.

I wait until the activity calms down outside. I look out my port hole window and see that it is dark out. This is my chance. I look in my cracked mirror and fix my ruffled hair my marine blue eyes stare back at me. I look over myself and sigh. My gray, ruffled, short sleeved blouse is wrinkled and so is my paisley patterned red and black and yellow, ruffled skirt. I decide to put on my black boots again. If I walk on the deck barefoot I will probably get a splinter.

I put on my boots and buckle my buckles. I open my door silently and peek out. Good news; they're asleep. I use this opportunity to sneak past the men in hampers. I easily keep past the men as swiftly as last time heading up the stairs to the deck.

When I get up there I was greeted by the enchanting breeze of the sea. It was very much missed. Especially since I haven't come out of my room for days. I look toward the door to the cells and sigh. My drive is slowly building. I frown and head to the hall beside the staircase that leads to the captain's quarters. I silently dash through the hall until I reach the holding cells.

Not minding the people this time, I continue to the private cell which holds the princess. I put my hand on the metal handle and pause. Thoughts rush through my mind. Thoughts of worry, fear, frustration, and guilt. The one thought that made me open the door was guilt. My frustration turned into anger.

I opened the door without a care and it knocked against the wall. Still after that I find her sleeping like the rest of the crew.

"Hey, princess!" I call," Show a leg!"

She pops up and looks at me in the eyes with a shocked and angry expression. I stare blankly and use my foot to close the door.

"What?" she asks.

"Wake up. I want to talk to you."

She raises an eyebrow at me." You really think I would talk to you? You pirates really think your something don'tcha?! We'll see who is being prisoner on a boat when my sister finds me. I will make sure you all are beheaded. I will teach you not to mess with me. My boyfriend, Kristoff, will have a great time knocking you around like a beach ball. You all will-"

"SHUT IT YOU BABBLING WENCH!"

Her eyes went wide as saucers and her mouth dropped. I place two fingers on each side of my head to sooth the throbbing that just occurred. She closed her mouth for two seconds then opened it again. After a long pause I make eye contact and she still stares at me. I really don't know what to expect. I have never blown up on anyone like that. She is also a person of importance, but her importance means nothing on a pirate ship.

"What did you just call me?" she finally responds. Her voice is laced with disbelief.

I didn't respond. Truthfully I didn't know how.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but I am a _princess_." She says with venom in her words. She leans as far as her tied hand would take her and looks at me with eyes like a cobra; cold and mean. I walk to the cell mimicking her hard stare.

"Not here you aren't." She stares shocked at my words, but before she can reply I say," You are far, far away from home. You are powerless with your hands tied to your back. You are in an iron barred cell. The boat you are in is full of prisoners who were stolen from home, and forced to work non-stop until their bones crack. If they break, they get to walk the plank so the sharks can finish them off." She looks at me with fear and shock.

"You speak of your sister, but what are the odds of her catching us when she has no leads. On top of that we have days of a head start." Her knees buckle, but I keep pressing." The captain wants you for one thing and one thing only…after that your at his mercy. If you don't want to end up like that-" I look toward the floor.

"Then you will have to let me help you."

I bend down to her level on both my knees. I see that she is crying. It makes me feel like a scallywag, but she needs to realize the seriousness. She shakes and shudders as the tear pour down her red cheeks. I scoot closer and grab the bar with my left hand. I reach through the bars with my right and hesitantly rest it on her shoulder. She freezes for a moment and sighs. She rests her head on the bars with a 'bong' and calms herself.

We stay like this for a while. I begin to occupy myself with other thoughts.

"You're right." She said sounding raspy.

"Huh?"

She cleared her throat and said," You're right. I am weak and vulnerable. Even before this situation that's just what I am. That is how Prince Hans saw me as a target to try and steal the throne and that's how you and your band of pirate buddies saw me as the damsel to be in distress."

"Our motives where more than that, and about kidnapping you. I really didn't know. I have been feeling guilty ever since and my reason for coming down here is to say I am sorry. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I never knew. I never wanted to cause distress. Ever." I said feeling sick from all my feeling being released.

"Never caused distress? What kind of pirate are you?" she says with a hint of humor. She lifts her head of the bars.

"He he. I was raised. Found as a bade, the pirate life is all I've ever known."

"Mm, its amazing you turned out different."

"What?"

"I said apology accepted. So-UUhh-what no soup?"

"Soup?"

"Yeah, soup. The first time you come in days and no good food! I haven't eaten in days!"

Then I realize it. I ALSO hadn't eaten in days! Then I smile.

"How about I bring back a casserole and a few bunny grubs. I'll look in the cask and see what we have. I will also love to hear about that Hans guy. Sounds like a good story."

"Oh man, where do I begin!"

"Okay, wait till I come back with the grub."

I turn and reach for the door handle.

"Anna."

"What?" I say looking back at her.

"My name is Anna." For the second time tonight I smile.

"Well… I be BlueSky, best, darn, pirate cook of the seven seas!" I say putting my hands on my hips and using my pirate voice.

She laughs in return.

Things in my boring life just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

Was that good or what? Let me know. I really don't mind constructive criticism. It will just make the story better. Also in each chapter I will be unlocking things about the ship, BlueSky, Storm, or any of the other characters. Anna not excluded. If you have questions please comment below or pm me. NOW BRING FORTH THE PIRATE TRANSLATOR!

(COMPUTER VOICE)

Pirate translator activate

Show a leg= a phrase for waking some one up.

Wench= an insulting remark towards a female, or prostitute

Scallywag= a villainous or mischievous person

Bunny grubs= green foods- lettuce, celery, carrots etc

Pirate translator out

(END COMPUTER VOICE)

Hope you guys enjoyed it! SuperNova out!⭐


	4. Getting deep

Sorry I have been gone for so long guys. I recently moved and got settled into my house! Yaaaay! Any way I am back on cause! Set sail on the S.S PPL!

* * *

I stand on the bow of the Funnel leaning up against the gunwalls. I think over yesterday and curse myself. What was I thinking? How am I going to keep my promise to Anna? How can I help her? I'm lower than a cabin boy! My head hurts and my lack of sleep is taking its toll. I knew I shouldn't have talked to Anna all night. The only way I made it out of bed this morning is because Tanner made a trip to my room. Every crew mate knows it is forbidden to enter my room- I'm a girl. I personally appreciate the privacy.

The melody of the sea has me in a trance. The light waves of the seas enough to rock me back to sleep if I wasn't standing. I see Storm steering the ship and looking off some map and I automatically get curious. I crept up to him, and asked. I knew I probably shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself.

"…"

"BlueSky what can I do ye for?"

I just stare back. He must have heard me coming. We pirates have to keep our senses sharp at all times.

" I was curious as to what you are doing?"

He chuckled and said," We are going to stop at a kingdom for supplies momentarily. It is ye all's job to make us not look obvious. I am taking the crew with me to plunder a few things fer livin'. "

"Why can't we _pay_ for our things this time. We've stolen more than enough to invest in our own." I say obviously.

The captain rolls his eyes at me and says," That's why ye aren't coming."

"What!? Why?"

"Let's just face it. When it comes to these things ye can be such a kill joy."

With that being said he walked of and began breaking the news to the rest of the crew.

I just stand there standing in his direction. What am I supposed to do on a boat alone? Make dinner and clean the ship while they're gone- I don't think so! Wait, what am I talking about? I AM GONNA BE ALONE! I could do anything I want!

"Lets go! Lets go! Move it! That kingdom won't plunder itself!"

The crew walks down the gangplank looking everything but natural. This won't be long. As soon as they are out of sight I blast into captains quarters. I snatch the familiar book off the captain's desk. I turn the shining pages. To where I left off. My eyes scanned the paged like lightening. Before I know it I have been reading for three hours. I didn't stop until I read the whole book.

I leave out of the captain's quarters and see they still haven't arrived. I look over the ship's walls. I don't see anything so I go to the poop deck to get a better view. Still nothing. What am I doing? There's a spyglass in the crow's nest!

I climb to the crow's nest and I can see everything up here! Then something caught my nest. I search through the spyglass the see my crew walking straight into a pub with a group of very physical women.

I remove my vision from the glass and remind myself to bleach my eye balls. I slip down the ladder and continue to rub my eyes and erase the things I had seen.

On the bride side, I am going to be here by myself for the rest of the day. It is early evening and I decide to make lunch. We have loaves of bread, ham, and some bunny grubs left. I hope when the guys get sober they won't forget food…again.

I slice the loaf of bread into four slices. I make sure to use the middle for slices. I slice heavy pieces of ham and spread some honey on it. I put the slices of honey between bread and arrgh-ham sandwich. I even had time to boil some ham to make a ham broth and make soup. I cut carrots celery and onions in it. I even decided to add cut potatoes. Four sandwiches and two bowls of soup. Order up!

I sneak past the prisoners. How did I do that you ask? I hid in an empty rum barrel. I am pretty sure they didn't get too creeped out when. They saw a walking barrel, but whatever. I take off the barrel and open Anna's door.

" Hi Anna."

" Sup Sky."

"Sky?"

" Or did you prefer Blue?"

"…"

"I could call you B.S. because you don't take any!"

"Anna"

" I could call you oceanactor!"

"Anna, what the heck are you talking about?"

"For my new friend I have decided to give you a nickname."

"FFr- friend? What happened to the whole kidnapped sobby hate us thing?"

She thought for a few seconds and said," You came back, and I forgave you. Also there is no we. I still hate them, but I like _you_."

My eyes widened. I had no idea what to think or feel, but what she said strengthened our bond and I knew it. It is dangerous for both of us. I look at her hands in ropes. There is only one thing I can do. It would be best for both of us. I look to my waist and see my sheathed sword.

I walk forward and unlock the door. I grab the hilt of my sword and unsheathe to reveal a silver blade with a curved point at the end.

Anna's eyes widen. She carefully watches my next move. I raise my sword to the air and her mouth begins to open, but before she can say anything I bring the blade down with a 'whip!'.

Anna looks at her body to make sure she isn't missing any limbs," Hair, legs, hands, feet, face. All good, all here. Wait, what? My hands are free! My neck is free! Free!"

" Aye, what kind of friend would I be if I let my mate be held down like a dog. Finish your food quickly. We have to save time."

"Foooor what?"

"The crew is out for the rest of the night. Which is why I am going to show you around the ship!"

"Whooaah! Aye, aye pirate Sky! But how do we get out? The other prisoners are awake…well most of them."

"How do you think I got in?"

Two walking barrels passed by the cells and up the stairs.

"Did you see two walking barrels go up those there stairs?" said an old prisoner in a raspy voice.

"No you're just hallucinating."

We discarded the barrels to see an orange sky. Anna took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"I can finally breath again! I feel great just being up here!"

"For the first time in forever?" I say hoping she got the joke.

She laughs and dashes about the ship like a curious puppy.

"Whoa, this ship is HUGH. What kind is it?"

" A man 'o war galleon."

"What is that?"

"A galleon that is built for war. It has cannons and guns and grapple. All the fixings."

"Awesome!"

She ran around wooing ever the simplest things. Then she skidded to a stop.

" It must be so cool to be a pirate. You don't have worries or cares. You just sail."

"What about you? You are born rich. You sister has all the work while you have the fun."

"But if my sister needs help I have to help, which means I have to be taught. If I have to be taught it means terribly boring tutors bugging me about things I won't even have to worry about. Also people try to use you then kill you to take the throne."

"But with being a pirate comes thieving to live. That means making lots of enemies, mostly to the point of death. You can be arrested by anyone and they'll get away with it. People also try to kill you to get your hidden treasures."

"Hmm, lets call it a tie."

"Deal."

"One thing I did like was sword fighting."

" Wait, when did princesses learn how to sword fight?"

"Uhhh… well I asked a guard to teach me. Without Elsa's permission."

"OooOo, Anna!"

"Shut up. Well word on the boat is that you can't sword fight."

"Yep, I suck at it."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Oh so you're a spirit guide now?"

"No! I mean. You can always learn. Why haven't you?"

"I guess I never wanted to be the catalyst of harm."

"When you think about it you already are by association. You might as well learn anyway. Just for self defense."

I think about it. She does make a good point. When I think about it I am a weaponless pirate. I'm defenseless!

"Never thought of it that way."

"You know what? Everyone's gone. Why don't I teach you?"

"You mean it?"

"Sure friends orders, no backsies."

"Aye aye princess."

Anna and I decided to start off simple. Mostly for the sake of not cutting Anna's head off. So we agreed we would use the wooden swords for beginners until we felt comfortable. Anna stands on the opposite side of me looking me up and down with a serious face. I look around suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Umm are you sure _you_ can teach me?"

"Shush, the master is working."

"Oh, great."

"Now hold the sword like this. Grab it by the hilt in your most comfortable position."

"I move the hilt of the sword around on my fingertips until I find a good spot. I make a heroic pose with my right hand on my hips and wiggle my eyebrow. Anna giggles.

( Warning song ahead there will be break point where the lyrics will show in pieces. That just means that it's like one of those parts in a movie where they have music in the background. Just use your imagination. Pull the song up on youtube and listen while reading. Do whatever you can.

So the song is me and my girls by fifth Harmony here's the link: watch?v=J_wTYHfjiY0

 _And we play our favorite songs_

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Okay now lets work on your stance.

 _And we scream out all night long_

"Hey, Anna, while the others are gone let's take a walk through town."

"I'm right behind ya!"

They both walk down the walkway singing.

 _Like Oooooh Oh when it's just me and my girls._

 _B: All the lights turn them off. It's too loud in hear to talk. I don't understand a word you say._

 _A: Gotta sleep, but instead karaoke on the bed taking duck face selfies right and left._

BlueSky tries to swing the sword, but instead it flies across the room. BlueSky smiles and blushes.

 _B: We get crazy with it. We get stupid with it. We don't care if people stare when we wobble with it. We get diva on it. We get queen b on it._

 _Anna and_

 _A: Yeah!_

 _B: We get Brittany Demi one direction Bieber on it._

 _A &B: And we play our favorite songs __And we scream out all night long_  
 _Like ooh ooh ooh_  
 _When it's just me and my girls_  
 _And we dance like no one's watching_  
 _A: We crack up, booty poppin'_  
 _B: (gasp) Anna!_

 _Anna blushes_

 _A &B: Like ooh ooh ooh_  
 _When it's just me and my girls_  
 _Watch me now_  
 _Me and my girls_

 _A:_  
 _My voice is gone, got my favorite PJ's on_  
 _Times like this don't always come along_

 _B:_  
 _You're all I need, there's nowhere I'd rather be_  
 _Then to have you crazy freaks with me_

 _B:_  
 _We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it_  
 _We don't care if people stare_  
 _And when we wobble with it_

Anna demonstrates proper sword fighting technique.

BlueSky tries, but almost

 _A:_  
 _We get diva on it_  
 _We get queen bee on it yeah_  
 _We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it_

 _A &B:_  
 _And we play our favorite songs_  
 _And we scream out all night long_  
 _Like ooh ooh ooh_  
 _When it's just me and my girls_  
 _And we dance like no one's watching_  
 _We crack up, booty poppin'_  
 _Like ooh ooh ooh_  
 _When it's just me and my girls_  
 _Watch me now_  
 _Me and my girls_

 _A &B:_  
 _Break it down_  
 _Now break it down_  
 _Now break it down_  
 _Now break it down_  
 _[Repeat]_

Anna almost gets her head chopped of again.

 _A &B:_  
 _And we play our favorite songs_  
 _And we scream out all night long_  
 _Like ooh ooh ooh_  
 _When it's just me and my girls_  
 _And we dance like no one's watching_  
 _We crack up, booty poppin'_  
 _Like ooh ooh ooh_  
 _When it's just me and my girls_  
 _Watch me now._

(back to normal)

"I can't believe it. Three whole hours and I still suck."

"I don't get it. One minute you have it, then you don't."

"I quit!" I exclaim.

"You only practiced for three hours! Maybe it's not you, maybe it's sword."

Well I haven't heard that before.

"My what?" I say.

"You know ,one guard I trained with said a warrior must have a sword that fits your personality. One that feels what you feel."

"But, it's just a sword."

She shrugs," Maybe it's not your sword fighting. Maybe it's your view."

What Anna said stuck with me the rest of that night. She went back to her cell in case the crew came back in the morning. It seems everywhere I go I always get taught something.

* * *

Man I just about feel bad for BlueSky. She has no idea what she's getting herself into. Anyway there is a boatload of action in the next chapter.(Pun intended)


	5. Things are getting interesting

**Yes, I am back and no I am not dead! Sorry I took so long but school really bites! I took a long transition from physical school to home school. Man talk about stress! Enough about me on with the story!**

* * *

I am small. That is all I know. The furniture is way taller than me, and that is odd for a person of my age. Wait, how old am I?

My thoughts are interrupted. When an older man and woman come into my view. Compared to me they are giants! They kneel down to my level with warm smiles on their faces. I look at them and look at my periwinkle dress made of fine materials.

"Hi there, sweetheart." The man tenderly says. Sweetheart?!

I just stare at the man. I look at his handsome face, his dirty blonde hair, and his shimmering blue eyes. He kind of reminds me of someone...

Then I am on the ship. I don't have time to wonder what is going on because everything is in complete and total chaos! My shipmates running around hoisting and wrapping sails. Jim falling from the crows nest caught my attention because I wondered if he was okay. Tanner ran to me and told me some things but for some reason I didn't find most of it important.

" Oh and BlueSky, please take this bucket and help us get as much water out of the ship as possible! These are some wicked tides!"

In nodded and he ran off to assist the rest of the crew.

Then call me crazy, but I saw lava in the very distance. Lava? In the middle of the ocean?! Storme was using some time type of compass and Anna was clinging to a mast for dear life.

Wait, Anna?

"...Sky ...Blu ...Sky." I toss and turn in my bed. I cover the blanket over my head.

"BLUESKY!"

I jump up in fear."84!"

I look to see Jim looking at me about to laugh. I look around and see my shadow on the wall. By the way it looks, My hair looks like a palm tree. Why that little...

"Go ahead get yer laugh in. Im be a strong lass." I said rolling my eyes.

"Funny Blue, and stop talking like that. I know that not the way ya speak. I'm not the cap'n or Whiskers or anyone else." Jim looked towards me with his wind blown, chocolate hair, tan skin and green eyes.

I smirked at him as I got my old wooden brush and moved to my broken wall mirror.

"I am aware." I say sending him a teasing smirk.

"There is that prissy princess in pirate skin!" He laughs.

I scoff at him." You know that is just the way I talk. I have always talked like this and I always will. I tried to change it, but that's not the way it went for me- savvy."

"Hah! I know, I know. We are like siblins. We were taken from the same kingdom 'n raised on the ship together. You, me, and Tanner. I know you."

"You say that like it's something to be proud of." I say finally taming my wild hair.

" Believe it or not Blue, you are a good person. Just because you lack basic pirate skill does not mean you have no purpose, savvy."

I just look at him and slightly smile.

"Oh and by the way, meet us all on deck. The captain wants to give us a pep talk I think."

"Pep talk? When did Storme give pep talks?"

"Aye, he said something about booby traps along the way. I wasn't really payin' attention."

Idiots." Let me guess...you and Tanner where laughing about the word " _booby"."_

 _"Haa, Haa,_ Yes!"

"I live with children."

"Alright crew." Stated Storme as he looked us up and down." It's gunna be like nothing ye and I have never seen when we go through there." He points north to the sea. I look in the distance confused then look back at him.

"The Crystal Cross." He continues. Why won't he stop being dramatic and get to the point already!? "Most of you might die."

Wait, what did he say?

"The seas will test us, but we must find out the clues. If not, we disappear into Davy John's locker! If this be the end, ye were a worthy pirate crew. Well, most of ye."

Me, Jim, and Tanner gave him a half-eyed stare. I have a feeling that was for us.

"Now men let's prepare. Bluesky!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Have ye prepared lunch?"

"Uhh, aye." I say. My properness and pirateness is really starting to run together.

"Very good. Everyone will eat first, then you and Whiskers will secure the food. Try not to die. You will be the first one to go."

I watched him leave. Yep, that's my captain. I took a deep breath and grudgingly went to work.

Whiskers and I work endlessly securing our food. I work hard to make sure the water won't or break open. I put so much emphasis on the water that Whiskers come to me annoyed saying," Bluesky!"

I look up in shock.

"We need more than just water on this ship!"

I shoot him an annoyed look and tie the water down a few more times. He throws his hands in the air in exasperation. I am really pushing his patience.

"Now I'm done."

"Get over here!" He took my arm and dragged me where he was and I grudgingly began packing food.

I wish I could be a better Pirate then maybe instead of packing food I could be more use full. Storme won't let me do anything but cook because it is the only thing he had seen me succeed at since I was eight.

No promotion from there. I am still the same while my peers Jim and Tanner excel. Is this what I am to be for life? Anna doesn't think so. She believes in me. She is the first person that treats me well, besides the boys.

It feels good to talk to another girl for once. She treats me like an equal even though she is a princess, I don't think she was the prissiest princess. Awesome. I consider her my best friend. I will never tell her that though. I came close these past weeks but, something keeps stopping me.

"Let me go! Watch it!" Interrupted my thoughts. Sounds like Anna, wait I'm not in the brig. ANNA!

I run up the stairs to see Anna being dragged along the deck. The rope around her neck burned me up.

"Here's the prisoner, captain." Roger says throwing Anna on her knees. I hold in my anger and watch carefully.

"When I went in there she was free from the ropes, sir" When he said that my anger turned to fear, but I must fight to keep my features neutral or they might give me away.

Storme's features grew dark." Impossible. WHO DID THAT!?" He turned to look at all of us who came to watch. "Who cut her ropes?" He was quieter this time, but his voice was as sharp as a knife.

It sliced right through my ruse and chilled me to the bone. My knees nearly buckled. His eyes were on fire as he studied us individually.

Then his eyes rested on Anna.

"If ye hope to escape, then, sorry to burst ye bubble. Fer ye will never escape." Anna pales while Storme smiles.

"Don't you hurt my Anna." I mumble as I feel my body burn. His eyes cut towards me as an attempt to slice me in half. He stares at me as if he heard every word I said. At that moment I stare back at him, not scared, but felling bold. Then he just smirks and ties Anna's rope to the main mast of the ship.

I guess he didn't hear me after all?

"Okay lads this be the very seas that will send us to glory or certain doom to Davy Jone's locker. You must be vigilant and stay alert. I believe in my crew. Now get to work secure everything that means a lot to ye. Strap yourself to the planks if ye feel that'll save ye!"

Back to work for me, but I don't want to leave Anna out here alone. Who knows what these fools may try. It's best I stay on the deck.

I pick up a broom and begin to sweep. "Storme walked up to me. "Bluesky… I tell you to secure yer belongings and you sweep?" he says with a tone of concern disappointment and was that a bit of shame I heard?!

"Ughh aye, captain. The ship means everthing ta me and I want funnel ta be sparklin' before we all perish!"

He sighs," Whatever sails yer ship Bluesky."

I sigh. Mostly glad that my plot worked. It may also be him walking to the poop deck O.O.S. (out of sight). Now I can focus on Anna. And Just when I couldn't get more accurate. Jim and Tanner where over there bugging Anna. Thankfully it's just them. Now I can drop the act.

Tanner grins at Anna.

"What are you two knuckle heads doing?" I say walking over.

Tanner kept flexing like I wasn't even there. Jim looked at him with embarrassment.

Jim says," We are supposed to be intimidating pirates picking on the damsel in distress. Not mister _suave_ and his third wheel asking the damsel out fer lunch!"

"Oh relax." Tanner slurs. He leans on the mast and attempts to catch her eyes.

"Y'know I am kind of taken." Anna pleas.

Tanner chuckles," He isn't here, is he." He flashes a cool guy smile.

"Oh, no." Anna sighs.

"The heck?" I say. Finally that gets there attention.

"Yo, hands off the prisoner." I say in a teasing manner.

"C'mon just one last touch." He says flirtatiously.

"NO! I mean whatever she says." Anna replies.

Jim says, " I take it you and the princess have met."

I respond, "Nearly BFF's." With a shy smile.

"Blue! Do ye want the cap'n to keelhaul ya?! What happened to no mingling with the prisoners!"

"Shhh! Can this be our little secret for the four of us. Please."

Jim scrunches his nose.

But Tanner on the other hand," I am a'okay with it! How do you feel about being a secret couple?"

"I say kill me now." Anna says.

"I'm going to take that as a maybe."

Jim then says," Fine, fine you always have been a weird one Blue."

I smile and I feel a weight being lifted on my chest. Then the pressure is back on. I wonder about their faithfullness. If they tell the captain I am going to be in huge trouble. Trouble that could end my life.

* * *

 **Yahoo and its done!**

 _ **Computer voice," Pirate translator active. Time to learn a pirate phrase. The term show a leg means to get out of bed and present yourself to everyone else."**_

 **Thanks PT that's pirate translator in coolanease!**

" _ **That is a made up language. A total fake."**_

 **I know PT!**

 _ **(**_ **Sigh) see ya next time. Follow and read again!🌟**


	6. The tests of the heart

What's up guys!? Yes I have decided to spring a secret surprise chapter for you guys right here! It's the least I could do. I love my loyal followers. Fave and follow! Now enjoy the story!

This chapter is rated T for mentions of blood. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

What the heck is going on? At first I was working as usual until something peculiar caught my eye. It is the clouds. They are like drifting coals in the sky with a few leaking rays of sunshine beaming through. I stare at them mesmerized. What kind of clouds _are_ those? They seem to be barely hovering above the sea.

The rushed sound of working men slowed to a hush. Apparently I am not the only one who was seeing this.

"Hold on me hearties! This this 'bout to be rough!" Storme warns. Just when he said that the ship jolted knocking the best of us on our bottoms.

A series of huge waves, taller than the highest castle rage. Our vessel is like a ball in a tennis court as we are flung randomly. Lightening flashes in the clouds and thunder is carried by the wind. It is so loud is smacks my ears and leaves behind a loud ringing in my head.

I nearly fall to my knees when Tanner comes. He comes to me saying things, but I can't hear him. All I hear is ringing until it finally fades to the back of my head.

"Take this bucket and get as much water out of th' ship as ya can. These be wicked tides!" He hands me the bucket and leaves with a face full of worry.

I look down at the bucket in my hand. I stare at it and examine it.

"I remember this bucket." I say to myself.

Suddenly I hear a shrill scream from Anna I turn my head in that direction and I see Jim fall all the the way down from the crows nest hitting the mast on his way down.

"JIM!" I run to him. For the moment he seems unconscious.

"Jimmy! Can you hear me, Jimmy!?" I repeatedly slap his face and I get slight mumbles out of him. I sigh and turn to leave, but when I did I turn back to see Jim sliding closer to the railing of the ship. I gasp and run towards him. When I get there I remove his belt from his waist and loop it around the ship railing while I tie the other end to his ankle. There we go.

"Aaaaaaagh!" I hear from Anna whom is holding on to the mast. Wait where have I seen this before?

Unexpectedly a sharp jolt from the ship makes me fall and slam my head against the fore mast which is a bit of distance from the main mast where Anna was tied. I felt dizzy and sick after that one. I feel pins and needles shoot through my body before I slide down the mast. I felt something warm on my head before I drifted to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna saw everything from the storm, the crew panicking, and the captain wasn't paying attention! He was reading a stupid compass! Then she saw how Bluesky saved Jim and tried to help out. She also saw when she had slammed to that hard pole thingy and had been knocked out.

Anna's POV

I stare with my mouth agape as her body slid to the ground. She was coming to help me. My best friend needs help. Dead or not I am going to get to her.

I try to pry the ropes of my neck in a frenzy, but that only made it tighter. It is so hard to breathe! The wind blowing on my face keeps taking my breath away and the water being thrown from the sea isn't helping either. I feel like I am drowning standing up. I hold on to the mast tighter. I am not going to make it. There is nothing I can do. A single tear rolls down my face as I realize what's about to happen. Is this how mom and dad felt before they died?

Shhhing!

I hear and all the stress is released from my neck. I tale a sharp breath of air and I see Tanner standing before me. I am shocked beyond words. He genuinely smiles at me.

"Go save my sister."

"I will." I say returning his smile. That moment I saw something in him. A fire burning deep inside him. He cares for Bluesky. He really does. Because of that he has earned my trust.

I feel energy flood through my body as I bolt to where I last saw her. She is using the pole thingy to catch her balance. That is increasingly hard when the ship is being slapped like a volley ball!

"Anna?" she says as she sees me rush to her aid.

"Yeah it's me. Are you okay? Let me help you." I say while helping her stand.

She hisses as she stands and grabs the back of her head. She gasps as her palm is covered in red liquid.

I shout," Your bleeding! Oh my god that's a lot. We have to stop that!"

I grab her blue bandanna off her fore head and tie it around the wound leaving the knot on her fore head. She hisses. And digs her nails into my arm.

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Sorry, reflex." She says.

Bluesky looks aroud and locks her eyes on something in the horizon. She is unmoving.

"What's wrong?"

She says," Look ahead."

I look ahead to see something glowing in the horizon. It looks like sunlight, but when I look closer it's…

"Lava!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bluesky's POV

Yep, Anna got it right, that's definitely a pool of lava in the middle of the ocean. When Storme said it was going to get rough- that was an understatement. This, this is ridiculous! This "star" better be worth it! If we live. Just then it hits me. The compass, Anna, Jim, Tanner…this is my dream! It's real! What does that mean?

Then something caught my eye. It was a raindrop going up to the clouds instead of falling swiftly like the others. It seems to be taking its time heading to the heavens. I'm going after it. I begin climbing the soaked ladder up the main mast.

"What are you doing!?" I hear Anna calling.

"I have to do this!" I say.

Tanner comes and says," Are ye two sheets to the wind!? No three!"

"I got this." I shout climbing past the sails. I am so close to the drop I can almost touch it. Then one of the sails on the foremast bust loose. The sail flings at me like a giant cape. I scream as it slits my skin and nearly makes me loosen my grip. I hold on for dear life and continue my dangerous treck even faster for the sake of time.

Tanner screams," What are you doing!?"

"I'm chasing a raindrop!"

Him and Anna both look at each other.

I climb faster than the rising drop all the way till I climb above the crows nest. I rest on the tip of the main mast and wait for the drop to rise to my level.

"It's now or never."

The drop barely whizzed past my head as if trying to escape, but I ripped it out of the sky.

As soon as a grabbed it the entire ship yanked into the air and above the clouds and above the lava. At the bottom the clouds looked like coal, but on top they where golden getting kissed by the beaming sun above.

I heard Storme shout," Aargh ye did it Blue! Ye figured out the Clues, Aargh!"

I hear the rest of the pirates joyful cheers as we sail on the clouds and over the certain death that awaited us.

Anna shouts," Yes! Woohoo!" She bounces in place.

"YEAH! That crazy pirate!"

"I heard Jim say three cheers fer Bluesky!"

They all cheer my name down below. For once I feel like the pirate I should be. I join in with my own cheer.

"Whooohooohoohoo!" I shout as I lift my head to the golden heavens above.

Storme cheers," That's my girl. That's _my_ girl." He repeats darkly.

* * *

 **That's it from me today guys! Two special chapters back to back! But it seems like things my be hitting the fan soon don't you think? I don't know about you but the captain is getting a little freaky! Any way bring out the P.T.!**

 _ **Computer voice," Pirate translator active. Time to learn more pirate phrases. One sheet to the wind means nearly drunk. Two sheets to the wind means drunk. Three sheets to the wind means incredibly drunk."**_

 **Thanks P.T.**

" _ **No problem." ;)**_

 **I will see you guys in the next chapter. Trust me. This is getting crazy! Fave, follow, and love. Digital 💖's. Bye guys!🌟**


	7. The final test

**Hey guys! This time I am keeping my word when it comes to updating ON TIME! So bear with me. I am also updating the story on deviantart and wattpad. So check that out if you can. Alright on with the story!**

* * *

"Ugh…what happened?" I say as I massage the side of my head. I the events that had just taken place. We went through that huge storm and passed the tests like the book said. And now I am on the main deck just lying around. Wait why would I be on the deck like this?

That's when I hop up, and look around to find that everyone is sleeping about the deck. Storme fell asleep on the rails compass in hand. He snores and looses his grip and the device falls down below. I run to see where it fell. Thankfully it landed on some wet sand. Wait, sand? I look up to see we've docked at a vast island.

By the looks of things the ship docked while we were sleeping. It most likely came too close to shore and got stuck on the sand.

I stare in wonder at the island's massive jungle. I hope Storme has a map or we might just be leaving empty handed.

I hear shuffling behind me. So I quickly turn my head. It was just Rodger turning over which made someone else shift. They're going to be up soon. That means I've got to protect-

A branch cracked in the distance. I look to see Anna messing around on the shore.

"Anna!" I say forgetting Storme snoring beside me.

He snores and I jump away. I hurry and look for the gangplank so I could get off the ship and scold her face off.

Oh that's right. It fell on some guy's face back in Arendelle.

I face palm. Of course everything comes back to bite me later.

Oh well, ally hoop!

I jump off the vessel and land roughly in the sand. Okay, I'm alive, now for some scolding.

"Hey, Sky." Anna says all cheerfully like nothing's going on here.

"Anna… what are you doing?"

"Makin' a sand castle."

I stare blankly," You've been kidnapped by pirates, and during your time of _escape_ you make a sand castle?"

She pauses," Anything sounds bad with that attitude."

I frown.

"What?" she says.

"They're going to wake any second!"

"Okay, okay fine. Why don't we explore through there instead." She says pointing to the jungle ahead.

"Ye completely addle if you think I'm going in there."

"Oh come on. It's better than staying out in the open. Imagine if someone woke up and saw you talking to me right now. Then what, Sky?"

"I did not say you could call me that."

"Hmm, what about Blue?"

"…"

"Ya know it kinda suits you."

"Why does that matter at this moment?"

"You would look great in blue."

"ANNA!"

"Blue it is!"

" **ANNA!** As you where saying."

"Oh yeah (inhales) please."

"Fine."

"Woohoo! Race ya!" she dashes of from me unexpectedly.

"Anna. Anna wait!" but it's to late. She already blasts through the foliage high speed.

Oh my goodness Anna! We are going to be some lost landlubbers because of her. I know I shouldn't just dash off without having a way to get back. Think, think, think. Just then something blinds my eyes for a moment.

My attention is pulled to the shore where the shine is reflecting from. I jog over to see Storme's compass. It's chrome silver and has "Star" engraved on the back of it. The needle is god star shaped the face of the compass is deep purple. The font of the letters are even super fancy. How did Storme get a hold to this piece of wonder. It looks like the cost would be great for a compass such as this.

Well, I hope Storme doesn't mind, but I need to borrow this. I'm coming Anna.

So I dash through the jungle like trees in hopes of finding my friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Blue valiantly rockets toward Anna, Storme awakens.

Tanner's POV

"AVAST, ME HEARTIES, LAND HO!" he yells which scare the hairs out my skin.

I stand and look around along with everyone else to see a massive jungle ready to explore. Unstoppable power here we come! I am so exited I move to hop of the funnel, but Storme reads me like a book.

"Hold up there Tanner. There be a beast in those thickets! If ye don't want ta be live bait. I suggest ye head along with the rest of us, cutlass in hand."

"Oh, aye, sir." Whew that was a close one. I can't wait ta tell Bluesky that one.

"Bluesky! Bluesky? Where'd ye go Blue?"

I see Jim come up from the crew's quarters with his cutlass. Maybe he might know somethin'.

"Yo ho ho, Jim!"

"Ahoy, Tan." He says happily.

"Ye wouldn't have any idea where Blue be would ya?"

"I thought she was with you!"

"What!? Why would ye think that?"

"She's always around you!"

I shrug.

"Blimey, the prisoner is gone too!"

"What, you mean Bluesky, my "sort of" sister and Anna my "kind of" girlfriend are missing!?"

"Ugh, something like that, yes. Don't fret. I will alert the captain!" he runs off to do just so

While he's doing that I hope they're okay. Deep down inside I know they are. Blue is a special pirate. She's tougher than she looks. As long as My precious Anna is with her nothing will go wrong.

"WHAT!?"

Well that messed up me train of thought. I look over to see smoke coming out of Storme's ears.

"What do ye mean the princess is gone?" he says.

Jim stammers," S-she is g-gone captain. When we a-all where s-s-s-s-s-"

"In English man! I speak English!"

"Sleeping." He finishes.

Storme growls," Well find her! We need her! I want her back to me in ropes!"

"Um," Jim says," What of Bluesky?"

"What about her? She'll be fine. Move, move!"

Roger, Dunn, and Walden volunteer.

"Aye, captain." The say in sync and hop off the ship into the deep thickets.

"As fer the rest of us. We will keep searchin' the island."

I follow the rest of the crew of the ship and my worry grows even larger. Stay safe guys.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anna! Anna! Please, Anna, answer me!" I call out to her.

I run to another area shouting her name repeatedly. Still no sight of her. This is bad. This is really bad. What if the crew is awake! They would be searching for her without end. I call in another area. Still no Anna. Why does everything look the same? Have I been going in circles? Now my head hurts. The world is spinning. Where am I? Where is she?

Everything is blurry and fading. Oh not now. This is not the time to faint! I don't want to go to sleep. I constantly shake my head. I try to keep myself standing, but my body is not on my side. I grasp a tree in an attempt to keep myself standing. My eyes flicker closed and I feel myself fading.

"I'm so sorry, Anna." I fall to the ground.

"Blue, Blue, Bluesky?" I hear fading away. Then I hear the slight rustling of bushes along with large foot steps. Then a large breath in my face. After that, nothingness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna's POV

"Blue, Blue, Bluesky!" I call trying to find my friend.

Oh way to go Anna! Why does everything I try to do blow up on my face. Maybe If I would listen to Elsa and think things through more. I miss Elsa. She is the other part of my brain I don't have. My rock and protector. She is all I have, but now I am alone. Danger at every turn, and I am clueless. Blue was right. I am vulnerable and the pirates are taking full advantage of that. Actually when has Blue not been one-hundred percent correct? She is always right when it comes to these sort of things. For now she is my protector, and I need to listen to her more.

"There she is."

"Arrgh!"

I turn around immediately. To see three menacing pirates coming towards me with ropes and whips. The one who tied me like a dog beckons me to him.

"Come on now. Let's make this easy so we would want to kill ye."

"Bye!" I say before dashing off.

"Of course." Roger says." Get her! Th' cap'n says he wants 'er in ropes!"

Oh, I should have listened Blue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim's POV

"Me, compass. Where is me compass!" Storme says while stomping each syllable.

"We don't know captain." Says Jim.

Storme answers with a series of stomping.

What a baby fit.

"Without that compass…We got nothin'!"

"Bilge rats." Tanner says disappointedly.

Ooh why don't we look for it! If I'm the first to find it I will definetly get that promotion. Maybe first mate! Ooh I can taste the glory now!

"Captain, I eagerly volunteer to find it. You where sleeping near the rails. Maybe it fell and eated by the sand."

"Eh, fine." Storme says.

I start digging like a shovel while Tanner sits and daydreams about that stupid princess again.

"Why do ye like her so much?"

"Who?"

"The princess."

"Honestly, I don't have the foggiest idea."

I roll my eyes, "If that's the case. Why don't ya look fer pirate lasses, like Blue. Ye are not real family ya know."

He thought, "Nah. I've thought about it, don't get me wrong, but Blue is the most beautiful lass I've ever met. It's just that we are too close. Like family."

"I get it. It would be just too weird."

"Aye."

"Whatever, just don't let Storme see ye sittin' around like so."

"Sittin'? Who's sittin'?" he says as he digs like a puppy.

I chuckle at him and keep working.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bluesky's POV

I wake up with a start. Anna was calling me.

"Anna!"

I hear nothing but echo. I look around and I'm in a dark cave. How did I get here?

What's going on? I must have been taken. I reach for my cutlass, but I realize I don't have it. It's back in my cabin. Oh boy.

"Come on guys this isn't funny. Come out where I can see you."

"I hear nothing funny." A deep voice says.

"Who goes there?" I say frightened.

Surprisingly I see a large wild cat step out of the shadows. It fur is icy blue and silver with little sparkles on it. His paws make a clinking sound. They appear to be coated with clear stone. The stone comes up his legs in jagged spikes. His long sharp claws appear to be made of the same crystal. Then my attention is drawn to his long tail. It is as if it has been dipped in liquid diamonds. Lastly are his saber teeth. They are made out of pure transparent rock.

He growls at me. I know I'm dead.

"Why are you here?" his voice is deep and booming. It shakes me to my core.

"I- I am just looking for my friend. Please don't hurt me."

"Your friend." He says dully.

"What about the great star that your captain was babbling about. Don't you want the secret to endless power?"

I sigh," What's the point is lying."

He growls in confusion.

"Yes, I am here for that too. But I didn't know what it took to g get here. I didn't plan on ruining a family or even stealing a crown. I know how I look and I don't look like an honest woman. The only person I haven't been honest to was myself. I tricked myself into thinking I wouldn't hurt anyone if I didn't fight or pillage or kill. But If I take care of the killers and feed the killers, that is just preparing them to go out and harm more. So I am responsible and I am a part. I hate it."

I turn to him and say," Please, allow me to save her. Even though I haven't told her yet. She is my best friend. Please don't make her pay for what I have done. Please."

Tears fall down my face at that moment.

"D-do whatever y-you w-ant with me, but l-let me ssave her." I say with tears cascading down my cheeks. My tears have blurred my vision. I wipe my tears away to see him smiling.

"You have passed the final test. Well done." He bows done to me.

"What?" I say hoarsely.

"Let's go rescue your friend. Hop on." He says bending his back to give me access.

Then it is my turn to smile.

I hop on his back and grab onto a tuft of fur.

"This isn't another test is it?" I ask him.

He gives me a dull face.

"I'm just kidding. Let's go get my princess!" That's when he dashes off- faster than any horse.

For once everything feels right.

* * *

 **Author's note: Whoa, what a chapter! What did you guys think about that one? In that one we got to see the POV of other characters. What are we going to do with Tanner?**

 _ **Pirate translator activate**_

 **Hey P.T., watch got for us today?**

 _ **New pirate speech detected.**_

 _ **Addle: stupid**_

 _ **Blimey: surprise exp. Holy cow**_

 _ **Land ho: a term used when land is near**_

 _ **Ahoy: hello**_

 _ **That is all for now pirate translator going on vacation.**_

" **Vacation!? You can't go on a vacation?"**

 _ **Sheesh even robots need breaks.**_

" **Whatever. I will see you guys in the next chapter!"🌟**


End file.
